Lee Cheng
'First Name' Lee 'Last Name' Cheng 'IMVU Name' CaptainPuertoRico 'Nicknames' None 'Age' 18 years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'10 'Weight' 170lbs 'Blood type' O Pos 'Behaviour/Personality' *Suave *Calm *level-headed *Confident *Loyal *Smart Apperance Lee3.gif Lee.png Allignment A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. High school grade Graduated 'What district do you live in?' District One 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' Initiate in The Assassin Order of The Brotherhood 'Fighting Style' Initiate Assassin: (All of these traits are capable at a small degree) The possessor of this skill is capable of performing the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. The user has heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. The user can track others down easily via various means, ranging from scents to footprints. With enough experience, the user can follow tracks that are days or even weeks old. Some users may be able to reconstruct what has happened by sniffing around the area they are searching. The user can sense nearing danger. Can sense unwanted or hectic events. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. The user is capable of hiding numerous weaponry item, weapon or object even weapons that have much bigger than their body. With talents such as this the user is skilled with using any of the hidden weapons. The weapon are often hidden within a very small item at times and may not appear to heavy for the user to carry. The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.. LeeAssassin.gif LeeAssassin3.gif LeeAssassin4.gif LeeAssassin5.gif 'Weapon of Choice' Premethium Armor LeeArmor.jpg Allies/Enemies 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Blood Is Not Thicker Than Water